Icarus
| Mane = | Coat = | Relatives = Fluttershy (Mother) Bulk Biceps (Father) | Cutie Mark = A pair of small wings around a red sun. | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #fdfed1 | Color 2 = #e7ba9a}} Icarus is a timid pale cream male pegasus pony from Ponyville. He lives in Ponyville with his parents, but spends a lot of time away from home in Canterlot due to his job as a royal weather pony. He is the best friend of Dan Smith and Eclipse and the love interest of Princess Havoc Sunlight Character Personality Icarus takes after his mother when it comes to most things. He is extremely shy, and has a certain comfort zone that he keeps in the majority of the time. He didn't inherit his father's strength and is considered a weakling. Like his parents he cannot fly very fast, but he can fly just fast enough to keep up with the other weather ponies in his squad. Relationships Princess Havoc Sunlight When Havoc was revealed to Equestria and crowned a princess, Icarus instantly felt attracted to her. He began asking his mother's friends how he could get in to the castle, and Princess Twilight Sparkle suggested that he becomes a Royal Weather pony under the command of Dusky Blue, Princess Cadence and Shining Armour's daughter. As he has been around the castle on occasion preparing for the sunset, he would see Havoc laughing and joking with her friends. Eventually, after much debate, he talked to Lucky who said that Havoc is just a simply pony like everypony else, just talk to her like you did to me and who knows! Icarus just happened to be about the castle when Prince Aristocrat was seen tormenting Hullabaloo and Havoc. Something within him then made him decide to interject, and defend Havoc. Which then raised questions. Slowly but surely, Icarus has been edging his way in to the group that Havoc hangs around with most. Hullabaloo Icarus respects Hullabaloo as he is the older brother of Havoc. Icarus has not yet gone as far as Prince Aristocrat to ask Havoc to marry him. Icarus is gaining the respect and friendship of Havoc's friends and brother so that they approve of him loving Havoc. Apple Bud Icarus is intimidated by Apple Bud slightly, due to her being more of a hardcore pony. He can clearly see that Apple and Hullabaloo are meant to be, just the same way Havoc and Xethon can see it. but he doesn't tease her with it in the way the others do, like Dan he takes the more laid back approach to the situation. Xethon Skull Xethon is quite good at stepping in to defend ponies and was the first to defend Icarus against Aristocrat. For that Icarus will always be grateful. Dan Smith Icarus is fond of Dan, due to Dan being a famous singer and all. Because of Dan's celebrity status, Icarus respects him in the same way he respects Hullabaloo. The two are rather laid back, and are often left on their own together while the others in the group do something daring. Prince Aristocrat Icarus has a deep dislike for Aristocrat. He has never been able to stand up to Aristocrat after that time he did it for Havoc. Aristocrat often walks all over Icarus, until either Dan, Xethon or Apple Bud step in. Jewel Demon TBA Love Bite TBA Ire TBA Lucky TBA Dusky Blue TBA Harmonic Sparkle TBA Gemini Sparkle TBA Soaring Lightening TBA Trivia *His name was picked by User:Absolzoey's mom. **His name is inspired by the song "Icarus" by the band "Bastille", which is Absol's favourite song. Category:WIP Category:Pegasus Category:Future Character Category:Male Category:Pony